<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Грузовик by MalkavianKsenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126566">Грузовик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia'>MalkavianKsenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:46:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс пускает Артура в свой сон далеко не сразу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Грузовик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.<br/>https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png<br/>День 22. Грузовик</p><p>Посвящение:<br/>Monstra - https://ficbook.net/authors/830306<br/>За сгенерированную идею и толчок к её воплощению ♡♡♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Имс пускает в свой сон Артура далеко не сразу. Будто что-то может поменяться, если Артур вдруг проникнет в его голову с ним наедине. Имсу такое внедрение странно, он до конца ещё не определился, стоит ли делиться с Артуром самым сокровенным. Хотя куда уж дальше. Они работают вместе, после того как Дом оставил дела, они живут вместе и трахаются. Но последний рубеж у Имса, несомненно, в голове. По личным убеждениям, точно.<br/>
      Артур в его сне действует изначально глупо. Имс предполагал, что тот что-то задумал, видел же хитрый прищур лисьих глаз и самоуверенную улыбку. Артур создает в его мире много новых объектов, перекраивает улицу под себя, убирает здания и строит новые. Проекции заинтересованно косятся в его сторону, после пяти минут активных действий. Имсу интересно, не более, он знает, что проснется после смерти, да и убийство тут грозит именно Артуру, а не ему. Они в его голове и в его сне. Имс готов вздохнуть облегченно, что ему приснилась изначально обычная улица, без намёков и тайных помыслов. Не то чтобы он прятал что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Пару старых связей и откровенные разговоры с Коббом.<br/>
      Последним на дорогу с небес шлепается грузовик. Имс подпрыгивает от неожиданности, ожидая разбитых вылетевших стёкол или покорёженного кузова. Но каким-то чудом «Фрейглайнер» из знаменитой рекламы «Кока-Кола» остаётся цел и невредим. Артур, всё это время смотревший в сторону своих творений, поворачивается и лукаво подмигивает Имсу. Что ж, поиграем, раз так хочется. Имс хохочет заливисто и хрипловато, скрещивает руки на груди и, широко расставив ноги, стоит на потрескавшемся асфальте, пока Артур не тянет его за руку в сторону красного тягача.<br/>
      Проекции устремляются в сторону Артура, и они успевают закрыть дверь в кабину до того, как кто-то дотянулся до них. Имс не может сосредоточиться, ему слишком странно, хоть и привык же быть имитатором и подстраивается под любую ситуацию. Но это Артур, проводник, примерявший сейчас на себя роль архитектора, с ним всегда интересно и эмоции через край.<br/>
      Имс принимает торопливый поцелуй уже в глубине кабины, на узкой койке, которая не совсем подходит для возлежания вдвоем, но Артур и не ложится. Усаживает Имса на кушетку, становится на колени между расставленных ног и, не разрывая поцелуй, дёргает застёжку на джинсах Имса. По кузову барабанят кулаками и подручными предметами проекции, которые в скором времени разобьют стекла и доберутся до них. Времени катастрофически мало, воздуха, оказывается, тоже не хватает, и они разрывают поцелуй, Артур расстегивает ширинку собственных брюк и мнёт себя между ног.<br/>
      — Ну что Имс, наперегонки? Минут пять у нас есть, потом покинем это место, — сверкает глазами Артур и вытаскивает член Имса из ширинки. Имс даже съязвить не может, подкидывает отчаянно бедра и въезжает членом в подставленный рот. Опасность до чёртиков заводит, дрочащий себе Артур с алеющими скулами добавляет зрелищности.<br/>
      Артур делает всё торопливо, сосёт сильно и немного больно, но Имс принимает сейчас всю трясучку и поспешность. Он заводится быстро и качественно. Кончить он не успевает. Артур просчитался. Лобовое стекло лопается под натиском трёх сильных мужских тел, проекции вваливаются в кабину, тянут Артура за жилет и рубашку прочь, тот едва успевает отпустить Имса.<br/>
      — Да твою ж!.. — матерится раздосадовано Имс, качает головой и вынимает пистолет из кобуры под мышкой. Артур ухмыляется, когда Имс стреляет.<br/>
      Выброс резкий и муторный, во рту кислит и в паху тянет. Имс всё ещё хочет, перед глазами стоит красный кузов грузовика с тёмной виниловой обшивкой внутри, и он успевает рывком снять датчик «Пассива» с руки, когда Артур набрасывается на него вновь. Хоть тут они не ошиблись, не выползли из кровати, когда Артур решил испытать мозги Имса на прочность.<br/>
      Имс широко раскидывает ноги, пропуская Артура между ними, и тот пользуется предложением, целует подбородок и шею, прикусывает легко ключицу и мягко входит во всё ещё разработанное отверстие с прошлого раза. Артур набирает скорость, трёт член Имса по всей длине, задерживаясь подушечкой большого пальца под головкой. Имсу много не нужно, угол правильный, кулак плотный, и он кончает, затаив дыхание через пару отсчитанных самому себе минут. В ушах ещё грохочут удары проекций по кузову, смешиваются с настоящими быстрыми выдохами Артура, который дотрахивает в бешеном темпе, и Имсу хорошо. Артур догоняет его через минуту, горячо выдыхает в изгиб шеи и откатывается в сторону, смахивая пяткой серебристый кейс с кровати на пол.<br/>
      — Просчитался, — признается между выдохами Артур, и Имсу нечего ответить, очевидно же.<br/>
      — В следующий раз к тебе в сон пойдём, я буду рассчитывать, — хрипло смеется Имс. — «Кока-Кола», чувак? Серьёзно?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>